Home for the Holidays
by Black Daimond
Summary: Sakura is a normal detective who finds a case too extraordinary for her normal life... well not considering her eyes that glow when she's enrage... To make things worst, she finds herself a slave to vamp. lord Syaoran who needs her rage to protect his...
1. Broken Glass

Home for the Holidays

Black Diamond

(A/N: Okay I know, that I always write about none human subjects, but humans are just no fun. I mean I get into a creative spur when I'm talking about the supernatural... Humans are just so boring...Well not all of them, I'll try to write about human characters later... I sure hope you enjoy this story...I'm sure it'll be a twist.)

Summary: Heart-broken, confused, lost, and grieving Sakura Avalon signs up for a home exchange program online in which she'll switch homes with a stranger in the same program. Yukito Tsukishiro- confused about his sexual identity, heart broken, and lost signs up for the same program and ends up trading houses with a girl named Sakura Avalon.

Chapter1: Broken Glass

Sakura:

She woke up in the middle of the night, she was sleeping on the table of the police station, she hadn't been home since the previous night, she was working on a pretty strange and gruesome case. A murder who leaves no traces of his existence, he manages to drain all the blood out of his victims with bite marks on their necks, and most of the victims are male and he leaves them dressed in 17th century garments. Her desk was a mess and her hair was also messy, her cloths all wrinkled and she needed to freshen up major time. She looked around, the place was empty, all the other desks were neat, and empty, the place was deadly silent, she shivered, she wasn't big on quite, ghostly places, she was a noisy, outgoing party till you drop, kind of person. She sighed, dragged all of her papers into a folder and dumped the folder into her briefcase and headed out turning the lights off on her section. She called home, but no one picked up.

"Hey Steve it's me. I guess it's late huh. well I'm on my way home, I'm sorry you had to house sit for me all this time. I'm also sorry you had to cancel that dinner party you had planned." Sakura said on the phone hanging up. She got into her black Volvo and drove off, she was extremely tired by the time she got back home, she quietly walked into the house, took a shower in the downstairs bathroom and headed upstairs half asleep, she fell onto the bed still wearing her shower robe.

Yukito:

He was in his studio going over some last minute details when his cell went off, he wasn't the type of person who gets irritated, but his studio time was very important to him, he didn't like being interrupted during this time.

"Hello. Yuki here who is this?" There was a moment of silence before the person over the phone replied.

"Yuki it's me Mike, I'm so sorry but I don't think this is going to work between us, you're sweet and all, but not my type at all, you up and disappear for days locked up in that studio of yours, and not to mention your weird family, I mean that cousin of yours freaks the hell out of me, and what's the deal with Yue. I mean you go beyond split persona here. I'm sorry, but I'm looking for ordinary and you just aren't what I thought you were."

Okay so his boyfriend was breaking up with him over the phone. He placed his paint brush on the table and started to pace the small room.

"What are you talking about Mike. It's not like I can help it that I'm not perfect. Mike don't do this to us. I thought you said you loved me. What are you talking about us not working. Mike I like you very much, don't do this, not now." He was hurt, on the verge of breaking down and crying, he could feel everything closing in on him, Mike had been with him for more than two years now, that was his longest relationship yet. He had really believed that it would last with them, he was really hoped, he was even considering buying a proposal ring. It was a miracle that someone would stay with him after finding out about his split personality Yue.

"I'm sorry Yukito. It's just the same, you don't love me enough, you've never loved me, you just like me... I can't stay with you. You can't comprehend how to love, and Yue is even worst off. He's cold, I loved you, but I found someone else... Yuki...I don't know how to tell you this..." The phone went silent, Yukito felt his heart starting to shatter, this was the awakening of Yue, his other side. Yue often came up when he was in any form of pain.

"What is it Mike?" His voice was still the same, but colder is some ways, his eyes had turned a bitter icy blue, and his hair was longer.

"Yukito. I'm getting...I'm engaged, being with you, well it was hard, so I was seeing someone else on the side, I'm sorry, but I'm in love with someone else, and I'd appreciate it if you'd understand that." He flipped his hair back, removing the strands over his eyes, he sighed and smiled.

"Well congrats on your wedding Miky dear, I hope you get me an invitation sweat heart. I'd hate to miss your fucking' wedding now wouldn't I." Yue could feel his anger rising. He heard Mike's yelp and he couldn't help but smile.

"Yue is it you." Mike asked his voice getting quitter.

"who the fuck else would it be. Of course it's me... So am I invited to your wedding." He smiled when he heard Mike gulp over the phone.

"If you want...But I can understand if you don't want to come." Mike was trying to get out of inviting him. There was no way he was not going to give Mike hell. The bastard just broke his heart without a second though and over the phone damn it.

"No, it's okay, I'm fine with it. Well then see you soon." With that notion he shut off the phone and turned towards his painting. He took a white sheet of cloth and covered it. There was no use in painting the face of a man who meant nothing to him now, for the anniversary he wasn't going to have. Well just Fuck all of it. Mike, his intolerance for unordinary, Yukito's soft heartedness, and his own damn pain. So what if the first human to have cared for him, just broke up with him, and what if the one thing he'd been looking for all of his life just slipped through his hands while he was caught up painting. To hell with it all, he didn't care, he didn't…Oh shit here comes Yuki. Yue thought as he felt himself being pulled down into their minds.

Upon his resurface Yue broke down in tears, Mike had broken up with him, because he wasn't normal, because he was too preoccupied with work. It was all his fault, if he had just been a little more considerate then none of this would have happened. Mike had tolerated as much as he could, and then he just couldn't anymore. He didn't know what he was going to do, he'd been so lonely before meeting Mike, and he wasn't sure if he could survive with that void in him once more., and much bigger this time. He didn't want to resurface, he didn't want to be in this space, so he drew back and forced Yue back to the surface.

He slept in his mind, Yue came out cursing. " Damn it. Now Ki's gonna spend the holidays sobbing over some pathetic cheating bastard and I'm never gonna hear the end of it. There's gotta be something I can do...A stand in...Eri." Yue picked up the phone and dialed the one number that had always been his salvation. The phone rang twice before there was an answer.

"Which one of you is it?" He heard Eriol's husky, tired voice and he couldn't help but be nervous.

"Um...It's me Yue...Eri, I was wondering if you'd do me a favor and spend the holidays with me...Mike kinda broke up with me and Yuki's having a hard time. I think he's thinking about doing that thing he did two years ago, where he didn't resurface for a year and a half, and I really doubt I can handle that. So I was wondering if you wouldn't mind keeping company here." He could feel his face turning red, he'd always had a thing for his cousin, a kind of crush, even though he knew that his cousin was perfectly straight. Hey what could a guy mental guy do but hope that, that sexy bundle of hot jolly good chocolate candy of a man falls in love with him...wait okay that was perverted, Eri was his cousin after all and engaged to Tomoyo.

"Sorry Yue, but I can't I promised Tomo that we'd spend the holidays together here, she's having a hard time right now with her mother and everything. I'm sorry I know what Mike meant to you and all but you have to understand that it's up to you to lead your lives now and...hold on.

With Sakura.:

Sakura woke up with a startle, she'd had a nightmare about the murder again, but this time the person murdering her was invisible to her, but she could feel him, she could feel pain, his body cold, like death, she could see death in glowing blood red eyes. Cold hands running down her body, she felt the need to shiver, but couldn't move her body, she heard laughter but as if it was coming from somewhere far. She felt her life draining away and something against her chest, her heart beat like a drum in her ears, and the drum started to slow, and slow, and slow, and then stop, her ears ringing , she thought they might bleed, but the ringing stopped, everything stopped, and with a loud gasp she was sitting upright in bed. Sweating and panting, her heart beat like a drum played by the devil rank as if it was in her ears. She sighed and ran a hand over her hair, turned around and placed a hand on Steve's chest, his skin was smoother than she remembered, and what the hell...his nipples were rounder and... he had boobs? Sakura got up turning around to look at the love of her life.

"Holly shit, what the fuck is this." Sakura sprang up and fell backwards off the bed and onto the floor banging her head. She murmured and then got up again to face the hellish damnation upon her bed.

"What the fuck is going on here Steve...Who the hell is this little tramp." Her voice was quite, cold and menacing, she was white as death and her body was like a statue, she was shaking from her fury, she was frozen in it. She watched with cold, dead eyes as the bastard 'love of her life' rose from the bed, half naked and the little blond tramp next to him get up with the blankets because she was completely naked.

"Who you calling a tramp bitch...And what the hell are you doing here. This aint your house." Sakura felt her body ripple with anger and turned to face Steve who was caught between the two of them.

"Look babe it's not what you think... I was drunk last night. Swear on it. You know how I get... Mike and the others invited me to a party and well..." Sakura wasn't sure if she should break down laughing or beat the hell out of the bastard...Well the later was sounding pretty good to her.

This was the same excuse he used when he forgot her birthday. And to make matters worst, she could tell he was lying, his left eye always closes a little more than his right eye. She had lived with him two years, she knew everything there was to know about him, and there was no party because his closest friend Jason works with her, and he was in the office today. He would have let her in on their little party gathering. He always does.

Sakura took a deep breath and looked up at Steve, the blond tramp was off the bed, a blanket tied around her.

"Leave the spare keys on the counter on your way out. And before you say a word, I suggest you get the hell out because I'm so damn tempted to just kick your ass to hell, and Steve if you learned one think about me it's that when I lose my temper I lose it for sure. Because if you don't leave now, I'm going to give you a concussion and cut up the blond bitches face into pieces with my pocket knife, so get the hell out while I'm still in control will ya?" Sakura looked up with frozen eyes, her natural Lime green eyes turned into bright lime green. It was almost limelight green.

Steve walked out without a word, his blond bitch behind him, Sakura sank into a chair next to the bed and looked at the ruffled bed, she got up and when into the bathroom and turned the hot water on in the sink and ran it over her shaking cold hands. She left her hands under the water until they turned red, she looked up at the mirror and saw her cold green eyes, eyes that were so bright they looked like they were glowing, enraged she drove her hand into the mirror, taking in glass into her flesh. When she pulled her hand back out, it was distorted, glass shards sticking out everywhere on her fist. She drove her hand in the wall next, sending the glass dipper in her hands, and not even a wince passed across her face. She pulled her shower curtain off and sent all of the bottles and soaps flying into the wall and shattering. Her hair was soaked and her hand bleeding but she didn't care, she went to the to the bedroom and out into the kitchen where she sent all of her cups and plates shattering and all of the chairs were upturned, the knife sticking in the walls or standing tables. She calmed down once there was nothing else in the kitchen to destroy and picked up the phone, she needed to call her before she did something she'd regret later on, which would probably involve her nine millimeter gun.

The phone rang once and immediately the person she called answered. She picked it up and in a very low and trembling voice started to speak.

"Tomo... I didn't know who else to call...I kinda went on a rampage again." Sakura heard her cousin and personal psychiatrists sigh.

"It's Steve isn't it. What the hell did that bastard do this time." Tomoyo was angry, she could tell.

"I got home and he was with some blond bitch. I actually crawled into bed with them without knowing...The bitch, how dare she try and take him from me, and as for him, I should cut his balls off that way the next time he wouldn't look for someone to calm his erection...Tomo can I do that." There was a sad smile on her face, and Sakura heard her cousin's silent laugh.

"As much as he deserves it, no you can't...Sakura can you stay there on your own, do you want me to call him to stay with you... I'm sure he'd be okay with it." Sakura winced and gasped shaking her head fast, she dropped her head in her palm and covered her face.

" No my brother's having a hard time right now, his next book is due and he's planning on selling his company if he doesn't get that contract he's been bustling about. Plus he might just go and kill Steve for me, then what would I do?" Tomoyo grunted her agreement and sighed.

"Wait hold on, let me get a word with Eri...I'm sure we can find a way to get you here, or he can book a flight for us to get there by latest tonight." Sakura was about to protest, but it was too late, she heard her cousin shouting for her fiancee who responded. She could barely hear what they were saying, she picked up a few things, and she definitely heard Tomoyo's enthusiastic yelp.

Tomoyo got back on the phone. " Hello Sakura okay , remember that home exchange I signed you up for, well you see Eri's cousin just got out of a bad relationship and he's a member of the program too and he's looking for someone to exchange homes with, his house is really nice, and it's winter so you'll love the place, and it's not far from our place so we can visit you and the view will knock Steve out of your mind in seconds. So check your e-mail." Sakura sighed but got up and walked to her computer in her study and checked her e-mail. There were a bunch of new massages she didn't really want to check, and there was a very recent one from someone named Yuki. She opened it and was blown away with the picture she saw, it was a painting of a very beautiful house, Sakura was immediately blown away. She responded to the e-mail, accepting the invite to home exchange. A message followed that one seconds later thanking her and stating that a key will be left in a small angel next to the flower pot with yellow roses in them. Sakura stated that she'd leave her key in a small little present box sitting under the door.

With that settle down Sakura picked up the phone again. " Tomoyo, I'll be there soon, I'm going to pack." Sakura said.

"Okay Eri here already booked your flight, it's due in an hour and hurry if you miss it you can't catch a flight in time for the holidays okay." Tomoyo said, Sakura nodded and said her byes. She hung up and raced upstairs trying to avoid shattered glass, she was half way up the stair when she realized that she had to clean up the place. She didn't have time, but she couldn't leave the place in a mess. she ran upstairs and got the phone and quickly dialed her brother. She got his answering machine.

"Hey Tori it's me, I was wondering if you could drop by my place as soon as you can and tidy up for me, I have a guest from far coming over. I'm going to Tomo's for a while, and I know it's sudden but things with Steve aren't good, don't worry I didn't hurt him and you shouldn't either, I just turned into a tyrannosaurus rex and banged up everything..So ya drop by and lend your only sis a hand, oh and get me some shower soaps, ask Julia to get them for me she knows what I need, tell her I need a whole new set, like my old ones...Call me, I'll definitely call as soon as I land. And I love you so please don't murder my ex. Oh and if you can, keep my guest company and take some time off. " Sakura was trowing cloths into her suite case as she talked, she packed her suite case full, and took out her small case and threw in her work folders and then she went up to the attic where she got her camera, gave the room a quick glance and zoomed out. She didn't like going up there, but she never left without her camera. The room up there held all of her family pictures, she majored in photography and she used to love taking pictures of the her family, she had a lot of picture of when she was younger, pictures of her and her brother and their parents when they were still alive. Sakura with her three suite cases made her way down her street, she would have to walk for a while before she could get a bus ride, then she'd have to get a taxi somewhere and get to the airport.


	2. Vacation

Home for the Holidays

Black Diamond

(A/N: Okay I know, that I always write about none human subjects, but humans are just no fun. I mean I get into a creative spur when I'm talking about the supernatural... Humans are just so boring...Well not all of them, I'll try to write about human characters later... I sure hope you enjoy this story...I'm sure it'll be a twist.)

Summary: Heart-broken, confused, lost, and grieving Sakura Avalon signs up for a home exchange program online in which she'll switch homes with a stranger in the same program. Yukito Tsukishiro- confused about his sexual identity, heart broken, and lost signs up for the same program and ends up trading houses with a girl named Sakura Avalon.

Chapter 2: Vacation

"Okay Yue, get going, if you're late your plane is going to leave. I know you don't like leaving your art supplies so I'll pass by and put them away for you or i'll ask him to do it, he lives the house next to yours" Eriol said trying to get his concerned cousin to leave the art supplies and get going.

" No. You know Syao will not come over, you do it please Eri." Yue pleaded as he walked out of the house and locked the door behind him. And went to the taxi waiting outside for him.

"Fine I'll drop by. And you can always buy some paint over there, or better yet go to the movies and put those brushes down for a while, you seriously need to get a breather, for a guy who has eternity you sure don't know how to have fun." He said listening as Yuki sighed.

"Whatever you say. I guess I'll try doing what you do, spend eternity in bed with someone." He heard Eriol chuckle then sigh.

"Don't know how much I wish that were true, but Tomo's mine even after eternity so there's no reason not to enjoy her now is there." Yuki laughed shaking his head.

"Yeah well you do that. look I'll call you again when I get off the plane okay?" He was in the taxi watching as the snowy grounds passed him bye. He wasn't a big fan of this cold weather. He passed by a wide empty land that would be covered in greenery in the spring, and beyond the barren white land, he saw a mansion which he knew very well was too far for human eyes. The host of the mansion was someone he really didn't like affiliating with, his cousin who feared and somewhat hated him deep down he knew. It hurt him to know that his own family member hated him, but he couldn't really blame him. Yue deserved it after all the things he'd done. he sighed and opened his eyes in time to glimpse his cousin's cold catlike brown eyes staring from the top of his mansion and vanish. Yue sighed. Family could sure be trouble sometimes. It was so much to deal with.

P S""" I know I said it's going to be rated M, but that's for the sex, right now, it's just bad language, so if you know you shouldn't be reading this, please don't read it... XD

Sakura:

She was in the plane, her headphones on and her reading glasses slightly bellow her eyes hanging over her nose as she went over case files for the resent murder case she's working on. Sakura sighed and took her glasses off running a hand through her already messy brown locks.

"You know the view from a plane is very lovely." A voice next to her said in a low seductive voice. Sakura turned around and saw a man with bleach blond hair and aqua eyes looking at her. She smiled a sweet gentle smile then turned her full gaze on him, her eyes had turned. The man's grin faded, but returned even wider.

"Well looks like I brought the moves on a witch this time...I knew you smelled too sweet to be normal." Sakura looked into his eyes and had to hold back a shudder. There was no life in them, his eyes were like a bottomless pit, and there was a darkness in there that made her heart skip a beat.

"'smell too sweet to be human.' What are you a rapist or something?" Sakura asked. The man chuckled his eyes softening,

"Or something. I'm sorry for prying, it's just that I couldn't help but notice the stressed look on your face, I couldn't help myself." She sighed and closed the files and placed them in her bag.

"Well this was kinda unexpected. Names Sakura Kinomoto and you are?" She extended a hand and the man next to her too it with a smile.

"Roland Ushina." He took her hand and shook it.

"So Roland, is it a habit of yours to talk to anyone with a gloomy face because I can see a few other's back there with a gloomy face." Sakura pointed back without looking back, the man turned around and stole a peek, there were many women in the plane looking back at them with angry stares all aimed at Sakura.

"I think those are angry looks meant for you my dear. Besides I have little interest in women like that." Roland said turning back around to give Sakura his full attention.

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"Weak women. Besides all they see is a handsome young man. You on the other hand saw a dangerous creature. You have good instincts and like I said you smell wonderful." Sakura although somewhat uncomfortable, couldn't help but giggle, she wasn't big on giggling because it made her sound childish, but she was in the mood to care about what she sounded like, she was here to forget that serious side of her.

"Well good to see that you can smile, laughter is the music of the soul, you can almost hear someone's soul through their laughter do you know that?" Sakura grinned.

"A poetic molester, that's kinda new for me." Sakura said, the man brought his hands up and brushed it against her hair, Sakura pulled back, he smelled weird, his odor wasn't nasty, in-fact he smelled like mint and fresh air, but there was something else there, something very unnatural, it wasn't a scent she wasn't sure, before she could do anything her head started beating like a drum, she raised her hands to her forehead bending over.

"Something wrong?" Roland asked looking at her with a concerned smile.

"No I'll be fine, just as soon as I get some meds... Excuse me ma'am can I have some mole-trine and some water please." Sakura said to the flight attendant in front of her. The woman was dragging a cart, and she just kept on going.

"Bitch..." Sakura swore, her anger rising so hight thanks to the headache, she dug her nails in her palm. She wanted to trow something at the stupid bitch for walking away like she didn't hear her, but Sakura couldn't get her hands on anything. The same flight attendant passed by once again and Sakura asked her for the medications and again she passed by. Sakura was about to get up and stop her the third time she came by when Roland took a hold of her hands, forcing her to sit down. Sakura turned around to glare at him but his attention was cast towards the attendant who was about to walk away.

"Ma'am do you think my friend here can get some mole-trine and possibly some water to go with that." The woman stopped and turned around to look at Roland, she smiled a kind warm hearted smile and turned towards him.

"Right away Mr. Would you like anything else to go with that." Sakura saw the woman's face turn towards her when she finished talking. Sakura's grip on Rolland's hand tighten until her fingers dug into his hands and he started bleeding, be tightened his grip and sent Sakura down on her butt. She growled low and watched as the woman walked away shaking her hips back and forth for Roland.

"Relax, it's how women usual react towards me... I'm sorry you had to suffer that, I'm really sorry. How's your head by the way." Sakura relaxed and looked at Roland.

"Sorry...Let me take a look at that...I kinda tend to loose my temper, I'm sorry. Here." Sakura took his hand and dug into her bag for her first aid kit, she took out some anti-bacterial wipes and wiped his cut and then took a band-aid and wrapped it around his hand.

"It's alright. Besides it was worth this wonderful conversation of ours." Sakura said looking at her with a smile that she immediately return with a smile of her own.

"Here you are sir." The attendant returned and handed Sakura the items, she took the medication and handed the cup to the attendant. She rested her head against the head post and closed her eyes.

"God, it feels like there's a party going on up there." Sakura said looking at Rolland who just grinned at her.

"Rest then. It would serve you well. And besides we're about to land very soon, who knows when you wake up we would have landed." Sakura smiled and looked at him with drowsy eyes, for some reason, she was extremely tired, and his advice to take a nap sounded so good at the moment. With that notion, Sakura closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Yue:

"Attention passengers the flight is about to land, please buckle up and wait for the descend." Attendants were rushing away to their seats. Yue buckled in, he was sitting next to two foreigners who were obviously obsessing over him. They'd been whispering and staring at him since the plane got in. They were speaking French, and he could understand them very well. They're conversation for the past half hour had been about who would get his info. He almost couldn't hold back the laugh when he thought about how their faces would look when they find out that he's actually gay.

" Hello there... Are you a from around here." One of the women apparently had gather up enough courage to ask him. He smiled and looked at her and grinned watching her face turned completely red.

"No, not completely I'm part Asian yes, and you ladies are from Paris I presume." Yue said in french, the girl nodded turning even redder.

"Yes we're from Paris, we on vacation for just the holiday, This country is just so wonderful, but we don't know the language and we wondering if...what is it? Oh Oui give us a tour. Of the country." He smiled and nodded his head.

"Well if you don't mind taking a quick tour, I could show you to a good hotel to stay at while you're here and you can probably find someone to give you a tour later on." Yue said. The girls' eyes lid up and they smiled even wider.

"Attention passenger the plane has landed, please exit the plane." Yue sighed and unbuckled, he got off his seat and headed for the door like many of the other passengers and unfortunately the two young women. He headed out and into the airport, the two young women were waiting there with him. He really needed to get the hell away from these tramps before he loses it and hurts them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I hope your flight was good." A voice came from behind him, Yukito turned around and saw a very hot looking man in a black business suite looking at him with a smile that would melt a heart. He was frozen in place, his face turning red. The man took his hand and led him away from the gaping women who were like Yuki himself fascinated by the man dragging him away.

"Um...Thanks...But who are you." Yuki said when he finally regained his voice. The man stopped walking and let Yuki's hand fall.

"No problem, it's just that you looked like you were being harassed by those women. I couldn't help it you looked so vulnerable right there, plus personal experience made me think that you were getting ready to kill them...I know I would have been...Well it was nice meeting you, please try to enjoy your stay in Tokyo." With that and a wave, the man walked out of the airport and into a taxi even before Yukito could get his name.

"Damn and he was hot too!" Yukito said as he entered his own taxi only moments later. 'Than maybe you should have asked for his name instead of standing there and drooling over his ass.' He heard Yue in his mind, he knew that Yue had found the man very hot as well, which is something that rarely happens since they usually have totally opposite tastes. Yue was into the quite, served bad boys, and Yukito was into the nice guy who brings breakfast to bed for you with a muscular body, but not buff, and someone who would appreciate his "weirdness" (so claims his previous partners)

'And it was a fine piece of ass too." Yukito said, and Yue burst into laughter agreeing with him. Yukito chuckled and the taxi driver gave him a look that made him hold back the remainder of his laughter inside.

Over the course of his lifetime, Yukito had found it extremely hard to deal with all of this split personality, when he is speaking to Yue a lot of the times he ends up drawing attention to himself by acting upon their conversation like the way he chuckled for no reason out of the blue in the taxi right now.

Sakura:

The plane landed an hour later and Sakura was half mad, the females flight attendants were extremely rude to her and her headache made her a moving, breathing, bitch machine. She lashed out at anyone who attempted to get on her radar, everyone but Rolland who was keeping her calm.

Rolland was a very nice gentle man who was on his way to visit his relatives who live in England. Apparently he owned a series of private banks in tokyo and in England thus the second reason for his visit, a routine check up on his banks. When the plane landed he offered to escort Sakura to her destination, but she refused his offer with a polite shake of her still aching head.

Sakura took a taxi to the country side completely engulfed by white death. She took her camera out and started shooting pictures as the taxi drove by slowly because of the snow. Then the taxi suddenly came to a halt. Sakura looked around and there was no house in sight, she leaned forward and looked at the driver who was taken aback by her sudden unsuspecting action.

"Is something wrong? Why the sudden stop." The cab driver pointed ahead and Sakura turned around to look, there was no one just a one way street.

"The house you are looking for ma'am is just at the end of the road, just follow this road and you'll come upon it. I can't go any further because if I do then I can't get out, the snow is too hight and it's a one way street." Sakura looked at the cabbie and then straight ahead. She sighed and nodded getting out of the cab, the driver took her luggage out of the back and she paid him.

"Thanks" Sakura said, the cab driver nodded and got in his car, he reversed and drove away leaving Sakura in the empty road with three bags.

"Well to hell with this I'm gonna die here if I wait for another ride," Sakura said and started her long trudge up the street.

Sakura walked for what seemed like hours and still there was no one in sight. The homes along the way were all empty, she passed by a few to see if she could stay for a while because the snow was too hight and she was too tired, but there was no one so she kept on going. She wanted to stop, but something inside her kept her moving, it was as if the more she went, the colder she got and the more tired she seemed the more adrenaline pumped in her body. She kept on going without stopping until she came across a house with lights on inside. She dragged her bags to the house and rang the bell. A handsome looking man with chocolate brown eyes and sand brown hair falling over his face in a messy yet sexy heap, he was wearing a Puma long sleeve T-shirt that held his features very nicely, and faded blue jeans. Sakura looked at him and smiled, she'd forgotten about her headache which had miraculously stopped as soon as the cabbie had driven away from the airport and had just return from nowhere as soon as her eyes met this guys. And this time it was full scale head-cracker.

"Hey there. I'm staying over at a friends house for the holiday and I was wondering if you'd mind if I could rest here a bit, I get the feeling that it's about to get nasty out there and I sure as hell don't wanna get caught up in any storm." Sakura smiled and watched as the man's cold unfeeling eyes stayed locked on her eyes. Her headache was pounding so hard she had a hard time keeping her words together.

"Well are you gonna let me in or what?" She snapped, the head-ache and the cold was getting to her and there was no way in hell she could keep herself together much longer.

The man averted his eyes and immediately moved to close the door at her face. Sakura stuck her foot in the way and pushed the door open further.

"Look buddy I really need shelter from this rain, Look here this is my ID, okay I'm a cop, I'll be out of your hair as soon as possible so do me a favor and don't let a fellow human die out here in the cold will ya." Something in the man's eyes flashed and sakura thought it was sympathy because he opened the door wider and stepped aside for her to enter. Sakura sighed and walked in, and let the man close the door behind her. She dumped her bags on the floor and sank down next to them letting the fatigue and the head-ache take over her.

"Unless you intend to sleep there and wet my floor in the process I suggest you take those clothes off and move to the kitchen." The man's voice caught her off guard completely, his voice was sweet and masculine yet musical, it was too mesmerizing to be human. She looked up slowly and met annoyed light brown eyes looking down at her. Sakura sighed and forced herself to stand up.

"So who're you." The man walked away without a word, swore pulled her jacked off and threw her shoes aside and ran after him, her scarf and hat still on. The man walked into a kitchen that was a hell of a lot bigger than hers, it looked like one of those kitchens you see in the kitchen upgrade magazines meant for Bell Air billionaires. And the place was to damn neat it was like the kitchen was just placed there. Sakura sank into one of the comfy eros chairs. Placing her elbows on the black cobblestone table and her head following, she was too tired to care about manners, and it wasn't like she had good ones to begin with anyways.

"Do you intend to stay here all day or do you have relatives who can come pick you up." His gaze was cold and made her head split in half. She moaned and waved her hand at him signaling him away, the man walked away and Sakura sighed letting herself fall asleep, then a loud bang made her jump up, she saw the man had thrown a plate against the wall making it shatter into many pieces.

"I let you in because I felt sorry for you, don't make me change my mind and kick you out. Again, make your call." Sakura growled and like a little child about to do her chores she snatched the kitchen phone he'd picked up out of his hands and dialed Tomoyo's number. The phone rang twice, Sakura had head head on the table one hand in her hair and the other holding the phone to her ears, she glared up at the man whose hands were folded glaring down at her.

"Hey! What did he do this time?" Tomoyo's voice rang out from the phone.

"Hey Tomoyo it's me, I kinda need a ride to the house and I was wondering if you could take me there. If you're not busy shaking up Eriol over there that is. I wouldn't want to disturb your perfect little holiday and have to kick his ass when he comes here with his back ass Eri attitude. So are you free?" Sakura heard the guy chuckle and looked up but his face was stone cold. She shrugged it off, most have imagine it.

"Sorry dear, but you're on your own. We're in Paris right now and We can't leave until tomorrow, our flight is delayed and stupid over here forgot to call his private jet so we're stuck." Sakura had to try hard to keep back the smile about to spread across her face. She sighed and sat up bringing her knees up to hug them as she sat in the chair with a sly smile on her face.

"Right...And I bet that sexy ass of his would handle all of your anger with a quick orgasm right. God you two make me sick, how can you be all so lovey dovery when I'm so miserable. I can't talk to you now, bye." Sakura hung hearing Tomoyo laugh and Eriol's silent laughter. She giggled and hung up putting the phone back on the charger.

"Well looks like I'm here for another hour. From the look of the weather its not going to be that bad, I should be up and at it in an hour." Sakura said smiling.

"Good." Sakura swore and the man turned around having heard her call him an ass. His smile was predatorily and all of her instincts yelled at her at one moment making her headache so bad she couldn't help but gasp. She looked at him with anger filled eyes and the surprised look on his face told her that her eyes had changed colors again.

"Can't you at least offer me some warm drink if not food and maybe something for this damned head-ache." Sakura said, the man went to one of the wooden cabinets and took out a mud and then went to another to get the hot-chocolate, and then the fridge where he brought out some milk and finally to the microwave and Sakura followed his sly walk like a predator watching it's prey... well it was more like a prey watching it's predator, but sakura had never liked being classified as a prey.

"Here!" Sakura took the mug from him and blew on it and then she took the two pills he handed her. In the back of her mind, she knew that it was never a good idea to take medications from strangers, even if you are the stranger in a strangers house...uhhh okay weird analogy there anyways... but she was beyond care at the moment and something deep down told her this man wouldn't need pills to harm her, which shouldn't make her feel relieved or comfortable, but it did.

Taking the pills and a sip of hot chocolate Sakura jolted up.

"What?" The man on the verge of putting the milk back in the fridge asked. Sakura frowned up at him.

"There's no sugar in here. Come on where's the sugar." With a raised brow, the brown haired god moved to another location in the kitchen with a walk that resembled floating and brought back the jar of sugar and watched as Sakura nearly turned her hot chocolate into syrup.

With a few large gulps Sakura consumed her hot chocolate and closed her eyes on the counter top with the man over at the sink cleaning up her dishes.

"Neat freak" Sakura said under her breath so silently it came out as a puff of air to ever her. But the man stopped cleaning and slightly turned to her, before resuming to cleaning the mug and spoon. Sakura fell asleep there with the sound of water in her mind, and the silent clinking of dished.

Yukito:

The taxi dropped him off in front of a beautiful Edo era Japanese home. He made a mental note to definitely paint it before he returned. The house was Japanese style and it was surrounded by Sakura trees and maple trees. A beautiful wooden gate that surrounded the big property. He opened the gates and walked in, the place was beautiful inside as well, it had a little pond and a beautiful basin surrounded by clear marble stones. Yukito made his way to the house and looked for the key at the location the lady had claimed it would be...There was nothing in there, he sighed and moved towards the door. The weather was nice, but he was tired and in need of some serious rest and a hot meal perhaps.

With the help of his magic, Yukito opened the door and walked into the house. Unlike the outside, the inside was western style. He could see a beautiful glass chandelier above the entrance to the house and there were stairs going around upstairs. He took of his coat and his boots and headed upstairs. He checked all of the rooms looking for the one big enough to hold his tools, and still not be overcrowded. On his search he came across what he assumed to be his home exchange partners room. The place was a complete mess, things were thrown off their shelves and onto one another. He went through the room cleaning up. He packed the books and fixed the bed, neatly putting things away. And on his cleaning rampage he stumbled upon the bathroom, it was in a far worst condition that the bedroom.

"Okay Yue, I'm gonna need your help here come on out." With a quick chant Yukito was facing Yue. Unlike yukito Yue's hair was way longer and his eyes were sharper and somewhat crueler. And except for those differences looking at Yue was like looking at Yukito. They looked exactly alike. Yue sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Why not just use magic and get this all cleaned up. Saves us a lot more time." Yue already knew the answer, although they were in two separate bodies, their minds were still one, just as their souls were.

"Because magic takes the value out of things. Besides I like doing this, it makes me feel human." Yukito said moving to the bathtub tub to pick up broken vases.

"But we can use magic to make the trash disappear then you can mop this place up if you want." Yue said stretching his hands in front of him and casting a spell to make the broken vases vanish and the salvaged ones return to their original spots. Yukito shook his head and conjured a rag. He cleaned up the bathroom without magic and watched as Yue walked into the bedroom and sink onto the chair to wait for him to finish. It took him about an hour to finish all of his cleaning, and he was aching when he was done, but he didn't mind, he healed quickly, he could already feel the aches going away. He sighed and returned to the bedroom to find Yue dozing off on the floor. Yukito mentally sent him a loud wake up call and Yue jumped up standing to face his other self with a dark frown after reading the thoughts in Yue's mind.

"I'm tired too. If you don't want to help me clean up, at least go and unpack our things. Can you do that?" Yue grumbled walking out of the room and into a guest room. Yukito went downstairs and was about to get himself something to eat in the kitchen when something went into his foot. He looked down and saw his own blood on the floor, lifting his foot he saw a piece of glass implanted in the soles of his feet, he pulled it out watching as the cut suddenly closed up. He looked around and saw that the floor was decorated with glass shards. He used his magic to float into the kitchen looking for the equipments closet.

He found the broom and worked his way around the kitchen cleaning up the glass. He was cleaning the floor when he heard something go bang, startled he landed down to the floor and right on top of another huge glass shard that went all the way in his foot. He didn't have the time to handle his foot because he sensed a presence approaching the kitchen, he quickly dragged Yue's other form into his body just in time to see the figure he had sensed.

Yukito froze on his spot, the wounded foot and the near discovery of Yue a distant thought in his mind as he watched the man in front of him.

"Holly Shit...That's a nasty cut...God Sakura so violent...Anyways wait there before you chop your own foot off, I'll get you out." Yukito's mind was empty as he watched the hot piece of meat walk towards him with a suite on. He came up to him and picked him up bridal style, Yukito's face just turned tomato red, his hands folded towards his heart. He felt his entire system come crashing down at that instant when their skin touched. His heart was pounding as he was being carried out by the stranger he'd seen from the airport.

"So you most be the one who got into that home exchange with my Sakura. As you can see, she isn't the neatest house guest. Anyways it's a pleasure to meet..." He looked down at the red faced Yukito and smiled a sexy yet childlike smile. Yukito gasped and then quickly covered his mouth looking up with glossy tear filled eyes.

He had fallen and really hard for this stranger. He was in for it now, there was no way in hell he was going to be able to handle this, he's going gag-ah just because of a smile.

"Well I'm Toya. Toya Avalon...Let's get that foot cleaned up and then maybe you might want to introduce yourself." Toya said as he carried Yukito upstairs and into the room that Yue had chosen for them. Toya stopped for a while and looked around.

"I don't remember my room looking like this before. Did Sakura decide to throw me out because I didn't return her calls. I wonder what I did to her." Toya said as he placed Yukito on the familiar bed. He brought a chair over and placed his injured foot on the chair and then walked into his bathroom.

"I'm sorry its just that I needed a open room for my art supplies and a room that gets a lot of sun, I figured that the room three doors down across from mine is the master room and not one of the guest rooms. " Yukito said when Toya was in the bathroom. Toya stuck his head out to look at Yukito with a smile on his face . Yukito turned red again. Toya came back out with a bowl of hot water and a towel, he sat down on the chair and picked up Yukito's leg and placed it on his lap. Yukito felt very shy and very shaken up, he felt his system start to buzz, on the verge of yet another breakdown.

"That looks deep, you might need stitches." Toya said running his hand tenderly over Yukito's ankle. Yukito smiled and just nodded his head absently. He was lost for words and starting to drool again when Yue snapped him out of his drooling.

'Yukito wake the hell up. You don't need stitches, now wake up before your horny dream god decides to stick iron in your skin only to find the cut is completely healed. Besides you need to introduce yourself and call the others to let them know you are okay.

"Umh, I'm fine I just need to know that you don't need me to jump out and give him a quick sleep spell to calm things down. Turn him into a toad, or made him a nerd or maybe something less desirable.' Yue shouted in his mind. Yukito snapped out of his wild daydream and looked at Yue with a shy grin looking down at his foot curling up.

"Uh...Uh...I'm Yukito, Tsukishiro S. Yukito. And don't worry my foot is going to be okay it's not that deep a cut I'll heal fine. I'm a fast healer, but thanks anyways for caring." Yukito said trying to pull his foot away to no avail. He was weak at the knees and a spell was way beyond him at the moment.

"Well then Yuki...Um sorry for that but I've got a habit of giving people nicknames." Toya said with a childish grin on his face. Yukito thought he was going to melt.

"No problem, most people do call me Yuki sometimes, that or Yue. But Yuki is just fine because it a combination of Yukito and Yue, it's like the name in between the two names...And I'm rambling again aren't I." Yukito said bending his head down to hide the redder shade of his face as he started to frown at the fact that he nearly spilled his secrete about Yue and him.


	3. Girl meets Boy

**Home for the Holiday**

Black Diamond

(A/N: Okay I know, that I always write about none human subjects, but humans are just no fun. I mean I get into a creative spur when I'm talking about the supernatural... Humans are just so boring...Well not all of them, I'll try to write about human characters later... I sure hope you enjoy this story...I'm sure it'll be a twist.)

Summary: Heart-broken, confused, lost, and grieving Sakura Avalon signs up for a home exchange program online in which she'll switch homes with a stranger in the same program. Yukito Tsukishiro- confused about his sexual identity, heart broken, and lost signs up for the same program and ends up trading houses with a girl named Sakura Avalon.

**Chapter 3: Girl meets Boy**

Sakura tried to see through the snow storm. The huge trees covered in snow on the roadside did not make the process any easier.

The taxi that had picked her up had mentioned how he couldn't go any further because of the snow and now she wished she had bribed him into going further.

She was going to get caught in a snow storm. And considering how the houses were so far apart, no one would hear her die.

Just wonderful.

She was dragging her luggages through the snow when her foot slipped and she went down head first into the snow.

Just great.

Sakura sat up, not at all caring that the snow was going to melt into her clothes and probably chill her to the bones.

She stared around at the winter wonderland, if she hadn't been stuck in the downpour she would have marveled at the mystical feel of it all. But as it was, the view held little importance to her at the moment. She needed to go home.

After a moment on the ground she rose to her feet a wiped the snow off her derriere.

Sakura resumed her walk. She figured eventually she'll come across a house and hopefully find some shelter.

She was just about to give up after what seemed like an hour walking when she spotted a house with fire coming off its chimney.

It looked like one of those fairytale houses, sure the exterior was modern, a one of those red brick houses with white front door and two huge posts on the front. The house was situated high up on a cliff maybe, and the stairs leading up to it were covered in snow. There was a huge tree near the house, the tree was covered in snow much like everything else.

She did not waist any time, she began to walk towards the house immediately. Dragging her bag up the stairs as she walked up. On the front lawn, she buzzed the doorbell.

Nothing.

Frustrated, she began to bang on the door.

When that seemed futile, she turned around, not at all pleased about the idea of going back down to that hellish stretch of road.

The door opened. And she breathed out in relief.

"God, I thought I had to return to that storm again." Sakura stated staring at the auburn haired man who had opened it.

"What do you want?" His voice came out gentle, but the annoyance was clearly evident. Sakura stared sighed and pulled her bag closer to her, the chill beginning to catch up to her.

"Well, some warmth would be awesome. And maybe a way out of this cold hell." He stared at her and sighed, stepping aside to give her access. Sakura did not need any more invitation.

She went right in.

He closed the door behind her before turning to face her with a lethargic look about him.

He did not stop to speak to her, just walked further into the house, he took a left and vanished from sight.

She stood there for a while waiting, when he did not return she dumped her bag on floor near the door and went in after him.

The room he had entered was a kitchen, and he was busy making hot cocoa. She could smell the sweet smell of chocolate.

He brought the hot chocolate up to her, Sakura looked down at the content of the glass and turned her gaze upwards to stare at the man standing in front of his coffee maker.

"No whip cream?" She asked, he raised a brow but went to the fridge and pulled out a container and handed it to her.

Sakura smiled and squirted the whipped cream onto the hot cocoa.

She handed him the container and he went to the fridge again.

"Maybe bring marshmallows and chocolate syrup if you have any." He stopped, turned around to stare at her for a moment before stopping completely. His brows raised, Sakura stared at him grinning widely.

Hot cocoa just wasn't the same without marshmallows, whipped cream, chocolate syrup and shredded chocolate sprinkled on it.

He turned his gaze back to the fridge and finally closed it bringing out chocolate syrup but no marshmallows.

Sakura frowned, but guessed that some was better than none at all.

"Thanks." She murmured before she began to gulp down the drink. She watched the man as he finished the cup of coffee and washed it clean then set it on a stone plate dryer to let it dry.

He left the kitchen, Sakura kept her eyes on him. Watching as he walked out of the room. She was compeled to follow him, what kind of person would leave an absolute stranger in their home without a care.

He came back and was on the phone.

Sakura's eyes followed him as he walked around the kitchen talking to someone in a hushed tone. As hard as she strained to hear, she couldn't.

She was just finishing with her drink when his sharp sand brown eyes turned towards her she stared back at him, unwilling to let his freakishly bright eyes intimidate her into staring away first.

"Yes well, she is sitting in my kitchen. Well you know how the weather here is, couldn't you have had someone else pick her up." He paused waited for a response then began rambling again.

He was obviously upset by her intrusion.

"Yuki…yeah, sure. No its no trouble at all." Sakura nearly burst out laughing when she saw the annoyed look on his face. No trouble, yeah right. It was huge trouble whatever he was talking about, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to tell that to the other person.

"Yes, I will escort her, when the storm passes." He spoke to the Yuki person over the phone and eventually hung up, taking a seat across from me with a tentative frown on his face.

He took the cup and walked towards the sink where he cleaned up the cup she had used he placed it near his own cup.

He took a towel and wiped around the counter to remove access water, not that there was any that she could see.

"Neat freak." Sakura murmured under her breath.

He turned to stare at her, a frown on his face. Sakura gave him an innocent smile, bashing her lashes and whistling.

When the stranger made a move to leave, Sakura got up.

"You can't just leave me here." He sighed and faced her exasperated.

"What do you suppose I do to entertain my unwanted guest." Well talk about pissed, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Don't you have a board came or something." She asked, he walked out of the room and came back a while later with…

"Really." Sakura stated staring at the game he was holding.

"What. I can go back to the work I was doing before you interrupted me." Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"What the hell. I can use the practice." She said when he began to assemble the pieces together.

Its been too long. Sorry. Just lost touch with this story, I was going to delete it, but then I read it and thought…We have potential here.

rEad and Review

let me know if u want it to continue or not.


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner 4 25

Home for the Holiday

Black Diamond

Summary: story based on the movie by the same name. A woman and a man trade houses only to fall in love with the relative of the other. Sakura after breaking up with her cheating boyfriend trades homes with Yukito and ends up having to deal with Yukito's mysterious and arrogant cousin Shoaran. And Yukito having lost her boyfriend due to his…indifference leaves the country to get away from it all and ends up falling for Touya Sakura's over-protective, self-assured, arrogant older brother. And with a dark secrete looming over each pair of lovers, it will take all that they are to salvage the bonds they begin to forge.

Chapter 4: Dinner for Two

**Chapter 4: Dinner for Two**

"So she is your sister. I am sorry I did not recognize you. I was not aware of the fact that you were picking me up." I said, Toya nodded smiling as he took a bite of his rice.

I sat in the Kitchen and watched as he prepared to make us dinner. The meal he was preparing was a Korean cuisine and it smelled wonderful.

I sat on a kitchen stool with a bottle of wine at hand. At first he refused to allow me a drink because apparently he thought I was under aged. Really, I was in my late twenties.

He of course quickly apologized.

"Here you go." I offered him a glass, he smiled, took a sip of it and then placed it back on the counter as he resumed cooking.

"So you're an artists." He looked up for a second then looked back down. I was aware that this was his way of making small talk- but I was not good at small talk. I can't remember who told me I had a habit of putting the horse in front of the carriage whatever that meant.

"Yes. And what do you do?"I took another sip of wine, but kept my eyes on him. The movement of his arm muscles as he stirred the pot of soup. The lift of his chest as he breathed in and out. And the gentle sway of his hair as he moved about the counter preparing dinner.

"I am a businessman for lack of better term." I watched as he drank more wine. Watched as he swallowed, his adam's apple rising then falling.

I could feel a strain in my trousers. A strain that I knew would only get worst if I did not bring myself to think about something else. Something that did not include sexy abs, sexy mouth, sexy…

"Really. What kind of business?" I said forcing my eyes to the food rather than his face.

"Oh this and that. But enough about me, how about you. Have I seen any of your works anywhere. I often get dragged to gallery showings with lady friends." His use of the term lady friends got my attention. Usually people would say girlfriend or something of the like, but his implication of them as merely female friends reveals the scope of his views.

He did not take those relationships seriously. That was not a good sign.

"I doubt it. I have not been featured in Asian galleries in a while. I was in Australia a few month ago, and I did a showing at a friend's studio." I finished my glass and made a move to pour in some more.

He placed his hand over the cup to prevent me from pouring anymore in.

"Dinner's almost done, here have mine." He took my glass away and replaced it with his half empty one.

I hesitated, looking first at him, then at the cup where I could clearly see the outline of his lips.

"Thank you." I took a sip, my lips brushing over the same area his had and it was almost like a jolt went through my body.

I placed it down and stared into the cup.

Did he add something in it, or am I really that into him.

"Why don't you begin setting up." I snapped out of my revere and took the plates he offered me.

The kitchen was connected to the dinning room, I walked out of the Kitchen and began to set up the old oak colored table.

The table was really beautifully crafted. The patterns on the legs of the table were so mystical it felt as if the pictures were moving about. I could make out the figure of a dragon, a woman, flowers, animals and so much more.

"Like the table. Its a family heirloom." His gentle voice came from behind and sent me nearly jumping out of my skin. When I straightened I bumped into him. He wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me from falling over him.

His strong arms around me, sent my heart into over-drive and nearly had me passing out.

"Careful." He said near my ears and that was it. I toppled over and lost consciousness for three seconds before _He_ emerged.

Yue's P.O.V

"Can you let go." I asked shoving him away. I could feel Yukito pleading me not to let him know, to act…normal. Normal as in act like him because he was the first persona encountered.

"Oh! Most have had a little too much to drink. Here let me handled that." He took the plates and prepared the table. I sat down on the chair right in front of me and tried to be patient as he finished.

When he took his seat across from me, the table looked wondrous.

"Its bibimbap, naengmyeon which is buckwheat noodles in a cold broth…um oh and we have guk soup and a variety of other side dishes. Please." He motioned for the food and I dug right in. It tasted wonderful, really wonderful.

I hadn't had such good food in a while. With Mike and all the other men all we did was go out to eat or have miniature quickly and unprofessionally prepared meals.

"How is it?" I looked up only to find him staring at me, his gaze intensely focused on me.

"Yeah. How'd you learn to cook like that?" He poured two glasses of wine and offered me one. I took it thanking him, then set it besides me.

He chuckled. "My father, he used to make breakfast for us, when he goes off on vacation I had to feed my sister and boy was she a big eater. Plus she would never eat the same thing twice in a week, so every day for seven days I had to make something completely new. I ended up getting a job at a restaurant just to learn how to feed her and double majoring in culinary arts just out of habit." He took another sip of wine chuckling again at the thought. I nodded but kept eating the good food.

We finished dinner with light chatter. He tried to find out more about my art and I promised to show him some of my museum showings later on. I had no intention of doing that, but I could not bring myself to say that, and from his response I could tell he did not care.

We cleared the table together, but he loaded the machine. Had it been up to me, I would have either

"I guess I'll see you later then."

"Bye." I said leaning in to kiss him on the cheeks as was costumery. He seemed chocked for a second, but then resumed his smile. He walked out and I closed the door behind him.

"That was rather fun." I mumbled before returning to my chamber for a bath and a nap.

Sorry for the long wait.

I couldn't think of anything,

I wasn't sure where this was headed.


End file.
